Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, to magneto-resistive random access memory devices (MRAM) incorporating spin-transfer torque (STT) type MRAM cells or STT-MRAM cells.
The design and development of contemporary semiconductor devices are characterized by continuing demands for increased memory cell integration density (i.e., number of memory cells per arbitrary unit of area), greater data storage capacity, and increased data processing speed and bandwidth. The magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) is well aligned to these demands. MRAM store data according to two or more resistive states associated with a resistive element in each MRAM cell. Different resistive states may be defined for the resistive element (e.g., a magnetic body) of a MRAM cell by controlling its magnetic polarity.
More recently, the need for small, reliable, low-power consumption nonvolatile memory devices in certain mobile devices has been particularly acute. Accordingly, research is ongoing into approaches whereby MRAM may be used in mobile device applications that require high processing data speed and low power consumption.